


You are the Color in my Black and White World

by fullsunbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art Student Taeyong, Coffee Shop Employee Ten, Depressed Taeyong, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Johnny is a minor character, M/M, Mild Smut, Sunshine Ten, Ten is adorable, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunbaby/pseuds/fullsunbaby
Summary: “I like that one.” An accented voice says behind him.Taeyong turns around to see a short tanned skin boy hovering over his shoulder. “I’m not choosing one, I am choosing several for my collage.”“Well maybe I can help.” The boy suggests. “Can I sit down?”“I don’t know can you?” Taeyong remarks and scoots over.“Really, are you my high school teachers?” The boy responds sliding in next to him. “I’m Ten by the way.”“I’m Taeyong, Lee Taeyong.” Taeyong replies.Ten doesn’t have much of an eye for art, but more of an eye for bright and fun colors. He also learned that Ten is not a fan of honorifics, but a big fan of nicknames. However, Taeyong never minded because he really liked Ten.In which, Ten brings color into Taeyong's black and white world.





	You are the Color in my Black and White World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I am putting warnings here so please take note: 
> 
> **WARNING! mentions of past mental health struggles, depression, and mention of suicidal thoughts.**
> 
> just be careful when reading because i don't want to upset anyone. 
> 
> This is a reworked au I wrote awhile ago so please enjoy! 
> 
> **This is purely fiction I do not think any of the people in NCT are like this.**
> 
> I am actually pretty proud of this so I hope you like it!

Some people get inspired by sunshine, but Taeyong being the emo soul he is, gets inspired by the rain. Taeyong loves to take photographs and paint. He mainly paints in shades of blue and he photographs mainly in black and white because he loves film. Taeyong is an art student after all. 

Taeyong loves aesthetics the way he dresses always has to be his aesthetic. This consists of over-sized jackets or cardigans, jeans, and some form of sneakers or boots. He hates summer because it makes it harder to follow his aesthetic. Honestly, who likes to wear shorts and tank tops? 

Taeyong's apartment is covered in blue and gray canvases that have various patterns, and black and white photographs that he has taken. He loves developing his film because what he has captured is a surprise every time the picture comes into focus. His favorite photograph is of his best friend Ten smiling up at the sky with his umbrella over his head. Ten is Taeyong's muse unbeknownst to Ten. 

Taeyong grabs his black umbrella which is next to Ten's bear umbrella that he seems to have forgotten at Taeyong's apartment. Taeyong decides that he should take that with him too since he is picking Ten up at the coffee shop. Taeyong puts his rain boots on so he can splash in puddles while he walks. Taeyong walks out the door with his messenger bag and keys to go to the coffee shop Ten works at. Taking photographs at dusk is the best so Taeyong keeps his camera around his neck. 

Taeyong observes the city lights as he walks. He can’t help but feel in awe of how beautiful Seoul is in the rain. Taeyong takes his camera out and starts snapping photos of the buildings and people. 

“Tae, I knew I would find you here.” He hears Ten call from behind him. “Why is your umbrella on the ground? You’re going to catch a cold.” Ten complains and grabs the umbrella from where it lies next to Taeyong. 

Taeyong turns to face Ten. “Say cheese.” He smiles from behind the camera as he snaps a photo of Taeyong. 

“Tae come on..” Ten complains while laughing.

“I bet this will come out really cute.” Taeyong says letting go of the camera so it hangs loosely around his neck. 

Ten sighs. “I swear every time you say you are going to stop by the coffee shop to pick me up you never make it all the way.” 

“Sorry Ten I got a bit distracted.” Taeyong says smiling softly. “However, I think I got great new photos for my next photography piece.” 

“Is it going to be dark and depressing like the last one?” Ten asks and holds the umbrella over his and Taeyong's head. 

“That’s kind of my thing.” Taeyong replies nonchalantly. 

“You should try to make one in color, and make it happy.” Ten says. 

“Maybe.” Taeyong shrugs. “Let’s get dinner I am hungry.”

It takes Ten and Taeyong around 15 minutes to get to the burger place down the block because Taeyong keeps stopping to take photos, even some in color with the other camera he carries around. Most of his photos include Ten because Ten is Taeyong's best friend and he loves to take photos of him even if some of them are incredibly dorky. 

When they get their food and sit down at the table they decide to go through the photos together on Taeyong's digital camera. “I like these more than your film ones Tae.” Ten says clicking the button. “Not that your film ones are bad because honestly, they are beyond incredible. It is just they are a lot happier, you should print some of these.” 

Taeyong is seated next to Ten in the booth because they prefer to sit next to each other rather than across. “I will think about it Ten they just don’t stand out to me as artistically pleasing as my film pieces.” 

“But they are so good Tae I feel like I could eat them.” Ten says absentmindedly.

“Eat them?” Taeyong asks amused. 

Ten huffs. “Like you know om nom nom. I don’t know you know how people say that something is so cute they could eat it. Well it’s the same thing.” 

“Okay sure Ten.” Taeyong says clicking through more of the photos. He loves the ones he took of Ten when he captures a photo of Ten it looks like the world has blurred around him and he is the only thing in focus. Taeyong feels as if the photos of Ten capture his emotions nothing else in the world seems to be as significant to him because when Ten is around everything dulls in comparison. Ten is the most beautiful thing to him. 

Taeyong caught feelings for Ten the second they met at the coffee shop two years ago. It was a really busy day and Taeyong decided to sit in the corner and work on his portfolio for art class. Taeyong was going through all his paintings and photos and was deciding how he was going to place them for his collage. 

“I like that one.” An accented voice says behind him. 

Taeyong turns around to see a short tanned skin boy hovering over his shoulder. “I’m not choosing one, I am choosing several for my collage.” 

“Well maybe I can help.” The boy suggests. “Can I sit down?”

“I don’t know can you?” Taeyong remarks and scoots over.

“Really, are you my high school teachers?” The boy responds sliding in next to him. “I’m Ten by the way.”

“I’m Taeyong, Lee Taeyong.” Taeyong replies. 

That day Taeyong realizes Ten doesn’t have much of an eye for art, but more of an eye for bright and fun colors. He also learned that Ten is not a fan of honorifics, but a big fan of nicknames. However, Taeyong never minded because he really liked Ten and enjoyed the small childlike boys' company. That still holds true to this day. 

“Ooo can I make that one my facebook profile picture and post it on my Instagram?” Ten asks pointing at the photo of himself Taeyong had been staring at for a solid minute. 

“Hm? Oh yeah I will send it to you.” Taeyong replies observing the photo a second time. This photo is one Taeyong took a week ago when he had Ten model for him as he usually does. This day Ten decided to be his extra self and wear a suit to the photoshoot. Taeyong nearly died due to heart failure that day because Ten looked so ridiculously good that Taeyong had trouble functioning; his hands were super sweaty, his heart was erratically beating, his hands were unsteady, and it took every ounce of self-control to not just jump him then and there. He still managed to get a lot of amazing photos of Ten in both film and digital because Ten can’t, not look good; however, some came out a bit blurry which never happens when Taeyong shoots. 

Taeyong doesn’t have many close friends besides Ten, and Taeyong has always been fine with that because Taeyong is used to being alone, he has been his whole life. Ten has just been an exception to that rule because Ten is special to Taeyong. Ten is the exact opposite of Taeyong he has a lot of friends and is extremely popular with everyone and sometimes Taeyong can’t help but feel a bit jealous because Ten is his friend and it is hard to see him with other people, even though that is selfish of him. He just can’t help but feel insecure because Ten is amazing, and Taeyong is close relatives to the trash inside the trash bin he happens to be sitting next to. Taeyong would be devastated if he ever lost Ten because Ten is his one and only friend, and losing him would be the worst thing that could happen to him, which is why Taeyong stays quiet about his crush. 

Once they finish eating Taeyong hands Ten his umbrella that he had left at his apartment.

“Do you have to keep forgetting things?” Taeyong asks in a teasing tone.

“Don’t judge me Tae. It just kind of happened that way.” Ten shrugs. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Same time and maybe I will actually make it inside the coffee shop.” Taeyong replies opening his umbrella up. 

Ten lets out a loud laugh and snorts. “I doubt it, but yes, see you tomorrow.” 

On his walk home Taeyong keeps receiving ridiculous snaps of Ten's face and Taeyong can’t help but laugh at his best friend’s idiocy. 

Taeyong doesn’t have a job because he sells his art and photos so that he can start putting his name out there. Photography and art takes priority of his life. 

When Taeyong gets home he feels inspired to make a happier collage in color. After spending time with Ten his life becomes less black, white, and blue and instead more pinks, reds, yellows, and oranges almost like a sunrise or sunset. Taeyong changes into his sweat pants and t-shirt that are covered in paint splatters and gets to work. Taeyong doesn’t get any sleep that night because he has an idea in mind. He goes through photos he’s taken in color and starts compiling them into piles that work with their color schemes. A lot of these photos consist of Ten because the only time he really photographs in digital and not film is when he is with Ten. Taeyong starts to paint the backdrop of the canvas in various bright colors and once he is satisfied lets it dry. 

Once that finishes drying he starts to put the photos down on the canvas in a way that makes sense to him. He puts the focal photo as one of Ten laughing with his arms spread out and surrounding it there are other various photos of Ten. Taeyong also scattered other beautiful photos he took in color across the piece. Once Taeyong finishes he stands back and observes this foreign piece of art he created, but smiles because it looks happy, like Ten. Taeyong isn’t really sure what he is going to do with this since it does not match his aesthetic at all so he puts it in his closet of art pieces he doesn’t know what to do with. Taeyong observes his various pieces in there and realizes that he still has the birthday gift he is creating for Ten in there. Taeyong sighs and shuts the door of all his ongoing projects.

He looks at the time and realizes it is already 8 in the morning. Taeyong stretches and decides to make tea since he has class in a half an hour and doesn’t like coffee. Taeyong is used to not sleeping he is an insomniac after all. Ten always complains about how Taeyong's sleeping habits and eating habits aren’t healthy but it isn’t a simple fix. Taeyong is still recovering from his eating disorder he obtained from his depression so sometimes he forgets to eat meals, and insomnia, isn’t a simple cure. Taeyong rubs his tired eyes and goes to brush his teeth so he can maybe get to class on time. Taeyong doesn’t bother to change his clothes which is unusual for him but he is running late already and needs to get to class on time or his professor will mark down his grade. Taeyong puts on a pair of sneakers and throws on his coat.

After a long morning and afternoon of classes it’s finally time for Taeyong to go pick up Ten. Taeyong's artistic eye seems to not be functioning today as he has no motivation to snap a single picture he just wants a nap. When he walks up to the coffee shop he sees Ten behind the counter talking to someone and Taeyong being too lazy to socialize decides to just wait outside. Then something catches his eye, the girl leans over the counter and kisses Ten.

Kisses Ten. 

Taeyong feels his heart racing and his eyes start to well with tears. His whole body feels hot like it had just been slapped so, Taeyong does what he does best and that’s run. Taeyong's mind starts its all so familiar battle.

_You don’t need him you are used to being alone._

_You knew no one liked you._

_It doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to be your friend._

_Distance yourself, avoid the pain._

_He’s better off without you, everyone is._

Taeyong gets back to his apartment and just stares into space. He needs sleep but he knows he most definitely won’t be sleeping tonight. He walks over to one of his canvases and just stares at it he grabs the color red and starts splattering it all over. 

Taeyong doesn’t remember the events from the previous night all he knows is he has a lot of red paint all over his room and a lot of broken canvases. Taeyong sighs that was a lot of money wasted. Taeyong decides he should probably cleanup when he hears a frantic knock on his door. Taeyong still being in his dazed state decides to open the door. 

“Tae where have you been?! I have called you and snapchatted you and texted you but you never responded.” Ten looks at Taeyong and his face pales. “Are you bleeding?!” He pushes past Taeyong and into the apartment and looks around. “Did you murder someone?! What happened?! Are you okay?!” 

“I am fine Ten I just really want to be alone right now. I have class in an hour and need to clean up.” Taeyong says and points to the door as a way to tell Ten to leave. 

“Are you sure? I can help.” Ten says looking at Taeyong with so much concern on his face. 

“I am positive. I just need to be alone right now.” Taeyong says shoving Ten out the door.

“Okay Tae, will I see you later?” Ten asks from where he now stands outside the door. 

“Probably not.” Taeyong responds and slams the door in Ten's face. 

Taeyong exhales and starts to pick up the broken canvases littering his floor. He needs to start over, he needs to move on. 

A month goes by and eventually Taeyong doesn’t hear from Ten anymore. Taeyong has seen Ten around when he is taking pictures, but he does his best to avoid him. He is happy for Ten, he really is. He has seen Ten and his girlfriend around together and they look happy. All Taeyong could hope for is Ten's happiness. 

Four months go by and Taeyong has stopped taking pictures and has stopped painting. Everything has seemingly lost meaning for him since he no longer has Ten in his life. He only does assignments when they are required and he was even forced to contact his parents to ask for money. They understand they know Taeyong struggles severely with his mental health. His eye bags are prominent and he lives in his sweatshirt and sweatpants, but those are starting to be too big on him. Taeyong doesn’t know why he pushes people away when he feels the least bit threatened, but he does, and he can’t help it. It is easier for him to run away than face his problems head on.

He has run out of old photos he had taken to turn in for class so he is forced to leave the house. He decides to stop in the place Ten works to get coffee since he knows that Ten doesn’t work there at this time. Yes, Taeyong started drinking coffee, only because tea doesn’t have enough caffeine for him. Taeyong knows he gets a lot of strange looks from people because of his appearance as of lately, but he doesn’t care; he doesn’t care about anything anymore. 

Taeyong gets in line and feels himself starting to get really tired. Taeyong laughs to himself bitterly because he can’t feel tired when he actually needs to sleep. 

“Tae?” He hears a familiar voice call. 

Taeyong feels himself immediately turn around and bolt for the door.

“Tae please?” He hears Ten plead. “I just want to talk. I miss you.” 

Taeyong feels very dizzy and trips onto the sidewalk. 

Taeyong sees Ten come into focus. “Tae… oh my god.” 

“I’m fine. Leave me alone.” Taeyong goes to stand up but can’t seem to get his footing. 

Ten continues to stand in front of Taeyong, and it looks like he is about to cry. “What did I do Tae? Why did you stop talking to me? I kept trying to contact you but you kept ignoring me.” 

Taeyong feels his stomach contents, that consist of only water, start to churn and he throws up all over the sidewalk. 

“Tae what’s wrong with you?! You look like shit and you’re throwing up. Tae there isn’t even any food in that.” He gestures to the throw up on the floor. “What have you been doing for the past four months?” Ten rambles on and Taeyong wants to knock him flat on his ass right now. 

Taeyong's voice comes out extremely raspy. “Shut the fuck up.” 

Ten's face is coming in and out of focus and Taeyong can swear he sees colors dancing around Ten's head. “Really? That’s all you have to say to me? Well fuck you Taeyong Hyung you’re an asshole.” Ten says and Taeyong can hear Ten's footsteps retreat back inside. 

Taeyong wants to cry because that is not how he wanted that conversation to go down but Taeyong is having difficulty seeing, and he feels extremely sick, so he couldn’t handle hearing Ten's incessant rambling at this very moment. Taeyong decides to get up and head home he’s not even embarrassed for puking on the sidewalk. 

Taeyong's legs are shaky as he heads back into the direction of his apartment. He keeps seeing random bursts of white light and it makes it hard for Taeyong to open his eyes. Taeyong decides to move over into an alley and sit down for a moment. Images keep coming in and out of focus and Taeyong feels really tired both physically and emotionally so he decides to just close his eyes for a second. 

When Taeyong wakes up again he looks around and it is very dark and he is covered in something wet and foul smelling. Taeyong is scared, dizzy, and disoriented that he doesn’t know what to do. Taeyong hastily clicks on a familiar contact name and is met with their voicemail. Taeyong repeats this action five times until he hears the sound of someone picking up. 

“What do you want Taeyong Hyung?” Ten asks in a very irritated manner. 

Taeyong just bursts into tears upon hearing him use his name and honorifics. All of this is very non-Ten-like and Taeyong knew he fucked up. Taeyong misses his cheery friend, the one who made the world look dull in comparison. Ten is still the most beautiful thing to Taeyong and it hurts him to know he will never have him.

“Are you crying? Where are you?” Ten asks this time his voice laced with concern. “Tae?” 

Taeyong just continues to cry and he sets down his phone.

“Tae? Hello? Tae? You’re scaring me.” Ten says hurriedly. 

“I want to die. The world no longer is full of life and colors. It is so dull and lifeless.” Taeyong finally says through choked sobs.

“What do you mean Tae?” Ten asks. 

“I pushed you away. I lost you and the world became a very dark place again.” Taeyong replies. “There hasn’t been a day that has gone by that I haven’t woken up, and been disappointed that I did.” 

“Don’t say that Tae you didn’t lose me. Where are you?” Ten asks.

“I don’t want you to find me. I just wanted to hear your voice once more.” Taeyong replies dreamily. 

Taeyong hears something slam on the other line. “Tae I am going to find you please don’t hang up.” 

“Mm ‘kay.” Taeyong responds feeling his eyelids begin to close. “’M’ tired Ten.” 

“It’s going to be okay Tae, I promise. Are you outside? I hear cars.” Ten says hurriedly. 

“I need to take pictures.” Taeyong replies.

“Why?” Ten asks. 

“I stopped taking photos and painting because I no longer feel inspired. You know the last thing I made was full of colors. It’s funny because they were all photos of you because the only time I shot photos in color was when you were with me.” Taeyong smiles softly to himself. “I love you Ten if your voice was the last thing I heard I would be okay with that.” 

He hears Ten's breath hitch. “You’re not going to die Tae I am going to find you.” 

“I don’t want you to.” Taeyong says and then hangs up. He feels his eyelids grow heavy and let’s himself drift off to sleep. 

When he wakes up again he notices he is in a very familiar car. He hears two voices talking to each other and Taeyong feels himself growing nauseous again. 

“I can’t just leave him there.” He hears one voice say.

“Yeah but what are you going to do with him. Just leave an anonymous tip, you might get blamed for this.” The other voice replies. 

“You sound like my ex always trying to take the easy way out.” The other voice replies angrily. 

He hears someone sigh. “He didn’t want you to find him right?” 

“Yes.” The voice replies. 

“Then leave him.” The other voice says. 

“Johnny you asshole! I am going to bring him to his apartment and stay with him and go from there.” The voice replies. 

“That’s up to you Ten, but I think he will be mad to see you helped him. Remember he ignored you for four months.” Johnny replies. 

Taeyong groans in pain because his stomach is so sore. 

“Look he’s disturbed to even hear your name.” Johnny says in a teasing tone. 

“Fuck off. Tae are you okay?” Ten asks. 

“I’m thirsty.” Taeyong replies feeling beyond tired. 

He hears a seatbelt being unbuckled and feels someone climb into the back next to him. “Just take a right on that street thanks.” He hears Ten say. “Open up your mouth Tae.” 

Taeyong does as he is told and tastes a sweet cherry flavor. 

“I don’t want to give you too much because then you might throw it up so I will give it to you in sips. Johnny go left here.” Ten says.

Taeyong lays his head on Ten's shoulder and he can feel Ten comb his fingers through his hair. “How did you get this way Tae? You lost so much weight and you have such dark circles under your eyes. You don’t even dress in your aesthetic anymore.” Ten says sadly. “Johnny that complex on the left.” He feels his seatbelt being unbuckled. “Come on Tae, Johnny will carry you because I am a little too small."

Taeyong allows himself to go limp and be carried by Johnny up the stairs. “I will help you Tae, you just have to let me.” Ten says.

Taeyong just hums in response and Ten gets his hidden key out to let them all into the studio apartment. No light gets turned on when they go inside and Taeyong feels himself being lowered onto the bed. “I am going to go get your tooth brush. Do you want me to brush your teeth for you?” Ten asks and Taeyong nods in response. Taeyong hears a door close and he assumes that is Johnny leaving. Ten brings back his toothbrush and toothpaste and a cup for Taeyong to rinse and spit in. Once Ten is done brushing Taeyong's teeth he goes to put all the stuff back. Taeyong watches him retreat to the bathroom and then return.

“I have to change you Tae if that’s okay, or do you want to?”

Taeyong just raises his hands above his head as a gesture for Ten to take his clothes off for him. He feels Ten delicately take his clothes off his body and Taeyong helps him ever so slightly by lifting his bottom half up or his legs up. Eventually Ten gets his clothes off and Taeyong watches as he goes over to the dresser to find something to fit Taeyong. 

“You’ve gotten so skinny do any of your clothes even fit you anymore?” Ten asks. 

Taeyong shakes his head even though Ten isn’t facing him, and Taeyong feels himself drift off to sleep. 

When Taeyong wakes up in the morning he smells ramen cooking. Taeyong opens his eyes to see Gatorade on the dresser next to him with a straw stuck in it. Taeyong grabs it with shaky hands and sips it gently. He feels a presence in front of him and looks up to see Ten standing there with a bowl of ramen. “You need to eat Tae.” Ten says sitting down next to him. Ten grabs the Gatorade from Taeyong and sets it down. “Say ah.” Ten says smiling at Taeyong who opens his mouth up. Ten puts the chopsticks in his mouth and Taeyong chews. They repeat this process of Taeyong eating and occasionally sipping Gatorade for an hour. Ten occasionally makes airplane sounds and train sounds, which cause Taeyong to laugh. 

Once they finish this extensive eating process Ten crosses his legs and sits in front of Taeyong. “Where did all your art and pictures go?” Ten asks. 

“I didn’t like them anymore.” Taeyong replies shortly.

Ten hums and Taeyong diverts his eyes from Ten's face. “What happened?” 

“What do you mean?” Taeyong asks. 

“Why did you stop talking to me?” Ten asks. 

“I didn’t.” Taeyong replies defensively. 

“Yes you did. It hurt Tae. I thought we were best friends.” Ten says. “You know I saw you that day at the coffee shop.” 

“What?” Taeyong asks. 

“I saw you when my ex-girlfriend kissed me, you ran away. That was the last day you spoke to me. Why?” Ten asks. 

“Ex-girlfriend?” Taeyong asks slightly confused.

“Yes, we aren’t dating anymore because she wasn’t my type.” Ten shrugs. “Now answer my question please.”

“I don’t know.” Taeyong replies.

“Is it because you’re in love with me? You said you loved me last night.” Ten presses grabbing Taeyong's hands in his.

“I don’t know.” Taeyong says again and he can feel his whole body begin to shake.

“Please Tae just say it.” Ten pleads.

“Fine. I do love you and it hurt to see you kiss someone else. I get jealous easily and insecure in friendships and relationships, so it hurt a lot to see you do that. I thought it would be easier to push you away. That was stupid though because ever since I did that I haven’t been sleeping or eating, and I lost my passion for the things I love to do. I am falling apart, and my depression is worse than ever. Every night I go to bed hoping I don’t wake up in the morning and that’s so terrifying to me. I took all my photos and stuff down because they lost their meaning; I just don’t care about anything anymore.” Taeyong suddenly realizes his vision is blurry because of the tears in his eyes and he tries to furiously wipe them away. “When you came to my apartment that morning I can’t even remember what happened the previous night. All I remember is painting a canvas in red and blacking out I don’t remember destroying my apartment. I was so scared when I saw that and then when you came I couldn’t have you seeing me like that. I just wanted you out of my life because I was afraid, I was afraid of the love I felt for you.”

Taeyong can’t even see any more because of the tears clouding his vision. He just feels a pair of warm lips on his and all he knows in that moment is he really loves the feeling. He feels himself being pushed backwards onto the bed and he lets himself be. Taeyong wraps his legs around Ten's hips and feels Ten bite his bottom lip so Taeyong opens his mouth to allow access. Taeyong feels Ten's tongue entangle with his own and Taeyong can’t help but let out a little whimper which causes Ten to chuckle. Taeyong feels breathless and lustful and he never wants this to end however, Ten pulls away completely out of breath and Taeyong can’t help but feel disappointed. 

“I love you too Tae.” Ten says capturing Taeyong's lips into a much more delicate kiss. “I am sorry you ever felt the way you did I never wanted to hurt you.” Ten pecks kisses along Taeyong's jawline and trails them down along Taeyong's neck and onto his collarbone where he bites softly. 

Taeyong lets out a breathy exhale. “I’m sorry I overreacted. I didn’t want to hurt you either.” 

Ten stops biting for a second and smiles softly at Taeyong. “You didn’t overreact babe your feelings are completely valid just know from now on you are mine and I am yours, and nothing can change that.” Ten captures Taeyong's lips in a kiss again and Taeyong can feel the world all of a sudden becoming a lot less dull again because Ten is back in his life. 

A few months go by and it is Ten's birthday today and Taeyong has been editing a piece he has been working on for almost a year now. Taeyong huffs as he tries to place all the cute pictures they have taken of each other and together in an aesthetically pleasing way on the canvas that is painted the most beautiful colors Taeyong could think of. Ten had significantly brightened up Taeyong's apartment since he moved in and Taeyong doesn’t mind it at all because it is Ten, and everything Ten does is beautiful. Taeyong still loves the rain but he also loves the sun because of the way it reflects off Ten's skin in a way that makes him glow. Everything in his apartment is now tainted with Ten. From the bed where they sleep and have sex to the kitchen where Ten spends all his time cooking to ensure Taeyong eats three meals a day. Taeyong has gained a lot of weight from Ten's cooking and it makes Ten happy every time they take their clothes off together to see extra meat on Taeyong's bones. 

Ten also decided he was going to paint some paintings to place on the walls and Taeyong has to admit those are his favorite pieces in the house. They also hung up Taeyong's colorful Ten collage because Ten demanded he see it and Taeyong couldn’t say no. When Ten saw it he cried and said they have to put it up because it was beautiful and he was amazed by the way that Taeyong was able to capture him. Ten insisted he make one of Taeyong as well, so he did, and now that hangs up next to Ten's. Everything in Taeyong's what used to be cold apartment is now full of warmth because it has been tainted by Ten, and Taeyong doesn’t mind this at all. Ten is his new aesthetic and as long as Ten is happy so it Taeyong. 

Taeyong puts the last of the pictures on the canvas and decides to wrap it up and put a big bow on it. Taeyong patiently waits for Ten to get home from classes and work and double checks his appearance in the mirror to make sure he looks irresistible for Ten. He even pushed his hair up so his forehead was showing because he knows how much Ten loves when he does that. He ordered takeout because he can’t cook that well but it is from Ten's favorite Korean barbecue place so he knows Ten will love it. Taeyong even lit candles to make sure it smelt nice in here and set the mood. 

He hears the door unlock and Ten take his shoes off. Taeyong grabs Ten's gift off the bed and puts it behind his back. 

“Hey babe it smells so good in here.” He sees Ten walk into the bedroom part of the studio apartment where Taeyong is standing and Ten smirks at him. “Well you look extremely sexy today.”

Taeyong smirks back knowing he has already won. “Happy Birthday baby!” Taeyong pulls the wrapped gift from behind his back and Ten walks over to him and pulls him into a hug and then Taeyong kisses him roughly on the lips. 

“Mm wow babe.. I will unwrap this but then your clothes are coming off.” Ten says against his lips.

“But what about dinner?” Taeyong asks pulling away and raises an eyebrow at him. 

“We have a microwave for a reason.” Ten responds smirking.

Taeyong walks Ten over to the bed and they sit down. 

“You are such a perfectionist babe I almost feel bad unwrapping this.” Ten muses as he looks at the wrapping paper and bow. 

“Shut up just open it.” Taeyong replies smacking Ten on the arm. 

Ten smiles at Taeyong and undoes the bow and then takes the paper off. “Oh my god.” Ten exclaims taking the collage out of the wrapping. 

“Do you like it?” Taeyong asks tentatively. 

“Like it? This is incredible babe.” Ten begins to tear up as he examines all the memories Taeyong and him have captured. “Now I am going to cry this is the best gift you could ever give me. How long did this take you?” 

“Almost a year.” Taeyong mumbles. “I just wanted it to be perfect.” 

“This is beyond perfect. I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you, but I am the happiest person alive.” Ten says setting the collage down gently on the floor. “You know what will make me really happy?” Ten asks.

“Not this again.” Taeyong huffs out as he pushes Ten back onto the bed and starts undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

“If we got a puppy.” Ten says as Taeyong kisses his neck.

“Ten, I am an artist, puppies are messy and destructive.” Taeyong groans still placing kisses on his neck. 

Taeyong takes the ribbon and starts tying Ten's hands with it behind his head. “You will give in.” Ten simply states. 

“How can you be so sure?” Taeyong asks and Ten captures his lips in a passionate kiss. 

“You always do.” Ten responds smirking into the kiss. 

“Why do I love you?” Taeyong questions out loud.

“Because I am irresistible.” Ten says while Taeyong unbuttons both their pants.

“I can’t argue with that.” Taeyong says and kisses him again while yanking Ten's pants and shirt off, and then removing his own.

“I love you.” Ten says. “Thank you for making my birthday so special.” 

“I love you too baby. It’s my job to make your birthday special.” Taeyong responds smirking and they share another passionate kiss. Taeyong grabs his camera from his bedside table and takes a picture of Ten tied under him with the ribbon. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ten exclaims and pouts. 

“You know what they say. Take a picture it will last longer.” Taeyong jokes smirking at Ten.

“Then you’re going to want to keep that camera out.” Ten says making a kissy face at Taeyong and winking. Taeyong can’t help but laugh as he attacks Ten with kisses. 

Taeyong is so in love with Ten and nothing will ever change that. It will always be Taeyong and Ten, Ten and Taeyong. Taeyong is the rain and Ten is the sunshine. When you combine the two you get something more beautiful than both of them on their own, and that is a rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> I plan on posting more aus like this of various ships in NCT and other groups, so if you liked this I would suggest checking out things I write in the future. 
> 
> My twitter is listed on my profile if you are interested in social media aus or want to get in contact with me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
